The invention relates to a cable conduit device for connection cables of an airbag module. The invention further relates to a wiring system of an airbag module by said cable conduit device as well as to an airbag module, a steering wheel and a vehicle each comprising a cable conduit device of said type.
Steering wheel component groups comprising a steering wheel and an airbag module usually are manufactured by external suppliers and are connected to the vehicle as fate as during final assembly of an entire vehicle at the vehicle manufacturer. For this purpose, the steering wheel component group is attached and fixed to a steering column. At the same time, it is necessary to couple at least the airbag module, especially the gas generator disposed therein, to the electrical system of the vehicle. For this, the vehicle usually includes at the steering column a coil spring having an appropriate contact connector. In the steering wheel, especially at the airbag module, there are provided cables ending in a plug which prior to assembly of the steering wheal has to be connected to the coil spring.
In practice, the contact plug is manually connected to the coil spring with a correct orientation of the plug having to be observed. The manual connection entails the risk of the cable loom arranged downstream of the plug being twisted, even if said cable loom is guided along the airbag module inside a cable duct. This is unwanted, as for example a signal transmission inside the cable harness of the vehicle may be disturbed by inductive effects.